


Snowbound

by JasmineTeaLatte



Series: The Phoenix and the Dragon [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bloodbending (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineTeaLatte/pseuds/JasmineTeaLatte
Summary: How does one pass the time during the worst snowstorm the South Pole has seen in decades? The Fire Lord is about to find out when he and Katara are stuck indoors with the house all to themselves while waiting out a blizzard.Set during the events of “Winter Sunlight” and contains spoilers for that fic.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Phoenix and the Dragon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847290
Comments: 24
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me the other day that I haven’t written some good old fashioned Zutara smut in a while (at least a month since the explicit stuff). Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied - there’s a little plot in the beginning to set it up. My feelings won’t be hurt if you skip right over it to the good stuff, though.

It was a perfectly pleasant day in the Southern Water Tribe – until it wasn’t.

The morning started off clear enough, with only a handful of clouds in the blue skies overhead as the winter sunlight shone down upon them.

Then more clouds rolled in and it started to snow, lightly at first. Soon the flurries fell faster and accumulated until their vision was obscured by swirling white flakes.

The Fire Lord and his wife of a few days looked up at the sky in surprise, as did the rest of the villagers who hadn’t already sought shelter.

They had just finished eating lunch with Pakku and his students at one of the cafeterias, and they were about to return to the school when the snowstorm hit.

Her step-grandfather called out to his students that class was canceled for the rest of the day, at least until the storm passed. He offered to let any students hunker down with him and the rest of their family, and they gratefully accepted the proposal.

Pakku turned to look at Katara and Zuko, who had hung back to help the cafeteria owners close up, and were further away from him now.

“The storm is too strong, even for master waterbenders,” he called out through the blizzard. “We need to get indoors _now_.”

Zuko nodded, but his wife frowned.

“I can hold it at bay long enough for people to reach safety,” she said, despite Pakku’s skepticism.

Katara waved her arms outwards, and her husband marveled at how graceful her movements were despite the urgency of the situation.

The snow froze in midair around them, forming a thin frozen pocket overhead.

“You can’t keep this up for long,” Pakku warned, lending his aid. “The longer we hold the snow in place, the heavier it will be once we release it, which could cause catastrophic damage.”

She nodded and her arms dropped to her sides as she doubled over, panting. The snow crashed to the ground below, briefly blocking him from view.

“I know!’ she shouted. “Is that everyone?”

He called out that it was, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The wind howled around them ferociously, and she could barely see a few feet in front of her, even with bending the snow away from them.

From somewhere out in the whiteness she faintly heard Pakku call out at them again to find shelter immediately.

She started to take a step towards the direction of his voice but was stopped by her husband’s hand on her shoulder.

“There’s no time!” she heard him yell. “We’ll have to hunker down at our place and regroup with them after the storm.”

She nodded, and together they trudged through the snow – her bending the flurries away as they fell, him blasting a path before them – until at last they reached their house.

He fumbled around for the keys for a moment with shaking hands until he finally opened the lock and they stumbled inside, slamming it shut behind them.

Both shed their icy coats immediately and slid down to the floor, backs resting against the door, gasping for breath.

“You okay?” he panted.

“Yeah, you?”

“I’ve never been colder in my life, but I’ll be fine.”

Katara grinned in spite of herself.

“So would you say this is colder than the time you were submerged at the North Pole?”

“Oh, that was _definitely_ worse, but this comes close.”

“Having second thoughts about this visit to my homeland?”

Zuko grinned at his wife, opening his arms as she quickly scooted over across the floor to fill them.

“Never.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, shivering in each other’s arms until his body temperature had risen enough for them to speak again.

He looked down at her in mild amusement, noting how she seemed colder than him.

“I thought you wolves were impervious to the snow,” he teased, echoing the taunts from his final opponent during his gauntlet challenge to prove his worth as a fighter. “Shouldn’t you be used to cold weather?”

Instead of responding, she lightly poked his side where she knew he was ticklish and he yelped as he jerked away from her.

“Excuse me your _highness_ , not all of us can warm ourselves up with firebending,” she retorted as he pulled her closer to him again. “Besides, I’ve never seen a snowstorm this intense before.”

~*~*~

He stood first and helped her up, guiding them towards the kitchen. With an almost absentminded flick of his wrist, the fireplace roared to life.

She sank down onto a nearby pelt and shivered once more as he wrapped a thick blanket around her shoulders. 

“It’s a good thing we kept some of the whiskey and vodka here,” he said, rummaging around the cupboards. “We have food, too, so if this storm goes on at least we won’t starve, but I could use a shot to warm up.”

She shook her head.

“Actually, that’s a bad idea when you’re cold,” she explained. “Alcohol lowers your body temperature. It warms you temporarily but makes you more vulnerable to freezing.”

He paused, looking at her in surprise.

“Really? I’ve always heard you should drink in chilly weather.”

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Trust the waterbender who grew up in the snow, Zuko.”

He shrugged and eventually pulled out a container of his uncle’s ginseng blend instead.

“Tea?”

“Sounds perfect.”

~*~*~

She snuggled up closer to his side as they relaxed in front of the fireplace, taking another sip of tea and sighing happily.

Her husband glanced down at her and smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“Feeling better?” he asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. With his elevated body temperature, the blanket around their shoulders, and the drink in her hands, Katara was thoroughly warmed from the inside out.

“So…” he said after a comfortable silence once they’d finished their tea. “Got any ideas on how we should kill time waiting for this snowstorm to pass?”

She looked up at him and grinned as her hand slid down his stomach. His breath caught in his throat as she slowly palmed him and he tilted his head back, exhaling a wisp of smoke.

“I can think of one,” she purred, smirking as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, hips lightly rocking under her touch.

His lashes fluttered open and the corners of his lip twitched up.

“That sounds familiar,” he grinned. “Didn’t I use that line on you the night after the play, beside the campfire?”

“You were teasing me back then,” she said while pretending to pout, although her face kept betraying her amusement. “You laughed afterwards.”

“I was flirting and testing the waters, and I got nervous,” he groaned as her hand continued stroking him through his pants. “That’s the only reason I laughed.”

“Hmm,” she replied. “My feelings were hurt though. I’m still devastated.” 

She didn’t even try to hide her smirk now. 

“I’ll just have to make it up to you then, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, and she shivered.

She teased him a little longer before she finally straddled his lap, pulling his face up to hers for a deep kiss. His arms wrapped around her back, bringing her closer and sighing contentedly against her lips.

Then his happy sighs turned into a playful growl as her hand settled against the back of his head and her fingers lightly tugged at the sensitive hair there.

“Bed?” she murmured, then her eyes widened slightly when he shook his head.

“Too far away.”

“Here?” she asked, grinning when he nodded.

She moved away from his lap long enough for them both to strip down, then she squealed as he leaned her back against the blanket and covered her body with his.

“Still cold?” he asked her, planting kisses around her throat and shoulders, and to her frustration, never venturing beyond her collarbone.

“Absolutely freezing,” she breathed, echoing his words from the night she seduced him after he’d faced off against twenty-one of her father’s best warriors.

He paused, smirking at her, remembering that night as well.

Then it was her turn for her breath to catch in her throat as he finally kissed down her chest and his lips met her breasts.

Her hands tangled up in his hair once more and she hummed contentedly as his mouth and hands caressed her delicate skin.

He paused long enough to lean up and their lips met once more. Then he resumed his ministrations and her hums turned to gasps, and soon she arched her back against him.

“I think you like when I make that sound,” she giggled as he kissed his way back up to her throat.

He grinned down at her, brushing away strands of hair from her face as he kissed her again.

“I like all of the sounds you make when we do this,” he murmured. “But you know which one’s my favorite.” 

She smirked up at him.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky and hear it tonight,” she teased.

Then she gasped as he slowly kissed his way back down her chest and stomach, pausing when he reached her navel.

He returned her smirk and tucked a pillow under her lower back.

“I’m feeling pretty confident I will,” he said in that low, guttural voice that always made her blush. 

Her hands tangled in his hair once more as his mouth found her center, and her cries were the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

~*~*~

Eventually he kissed his way back up her body and she couldn’t wait any longer.

She rolled them over, straddling and taking him in one swift motion.

He tilted his head back, letting out a moan and wisps of smoke as she slowly rocked against him, gradually building up momentum.

The fire nearby grew steadily too, and she noted with amusement how it blazed brighter and hotter each time she contracted around him.

He sat up, pulling her face down to meet his and his kisses were feverish, especially once she buried her her hands in his hair and tugged at the locks on the back of his head.

Then he leaned back against the blanket, pulling her down with him. His hands settled on her bottom, pulling her downwards and pushing them closer together each time his hips rocked up to meet hers.

Soon she slowed down and sat back, teasing him by taking her sweet time. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

His hands palmed against her breasts as she rode him, and the light whimpers escaping from her throat made him want to come undone right then and there.

He loved the sight of her settled in his lap, her back arched and eyes closed as she cried out softly whenever he thrust himself deeper. 

His wife was absolutely _glorious_. Zuko still didn’t know what he’d done to deserve someone like Katara, but he thanked the spirits every day that she loved him back.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, and his arms pulled her in even closer.

“Love you,” he whispered, smiling up at her, and she breathlessly repeated it back to him.

A few minutes later she spoke again as she continued riding him.

"You know I love how sweet you can be," she whispered, nipping at his ear. "But I'm not in the mood for something sweet tonight."

His eyes closed briefly and he groaned as she squeezed around him a few more times. He had a feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about, and memories of the previous times were almost enough to make him come undone right then and there.

"You don't even have to ask," he panted. "Bloodbend me."

But he was surprised when she shook her head, smirking.

"Actually, I want _you_ to be in control tonight," she murmured. "I do love how I always end up finishing on top-"

"That's because you feel so amazing when you’re riding me, and the view is spectacular," he interjected, groaning as she squeezed him again.

She smiled and kissed him briefly.

"But tonight..." she continued, nipping at his other ear, "I want you to take me so hard that I won't be able to walk straight for a week. I want you to make me cry out so loudly that I lose my voice."

She continued rocking, faster now, and his breathing grew even shallower. In a few minutes he'd be finished, although he was still trying to hold on for just a little longer for her sake.

"You once said that if you could have your way with me anywhere in the world, it would be right there on the throne," she murmured. "Well, we'll just have to improvise tonight."

With that his eyes flew open and he realized his calculations were off, and he was about to come undone any second now instead.

But then again, his wife whispering seductively in his ear definitely sped up the process.

He nodded, grinning up at her.

"We'll have to wait until the next round,” he gasped out. "At least if you want me to take you properly."

She smirked again and nipped all around his throat before her lips brushed against his ear once more.

"I don't just want you to take me," she whispered. "I want you to _fuck_ me senseless like you once said you would. Fuck me until I'm screaming your name and begging for release, fuck me until we're both so sore afterwards that we can't move. I want you to fuck me so hard-" 

But his body shuddered under hers and his hips stilled for a moment as he gritted his teeth and growled.

Then she squealed as he suddenly rolled them over and thrust deeply and roughly several times, this time growling right beside her ear before he pulled away and released.

He panted above her, and she grinned up at him.

"I take it you like that idea?" she teased, and he nodded, gasping for air. "Bet you didn't think you'd hear your sweet wife say such dirty things, did you?"

He chuckled and kissed all around her throat.

"I don't just love you because you're sweet," he murmured. "I love how tough you are, too. You're calm and peaceful like the deep ocean, but then you also knock me over, just like a rolling wave. You're as explosive as fire and dynamite, and I love you so much, sweetheart."

He kissed down her stomach, and she giggled as her knees wound up resting on his shoulders once more.

"But unfortunately, it sounds like I've completely corrupted you," he rasped, pausing to plant a warm, teasing kiss on her center, letting his tongue briefly slip between her folds. 

She immediately arched her back and writhed beneath him.

"I didn't hear you complaining just now," she retorted with a whine before she fell back and her hands tangled up in his hair.

He winked up at her and propped a pillow up under her lower back.

"You’re absolutely wicked," he said with a devilish smirk. “And you know what that means...”

She recognized that look. It was the kind that meant he was about to make her absolutely _lose_ it.

"I'll have to punish you for being so bad later. But in the meantime..."

Then he latched on to her and she cried out as his mouth worshipped her and he completely atoned for coming undone far too quickly earlier.

~*~*~

Afterwards he curled up against her, his head settled on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through his messy hair.

"Better rest up, sweetheart," he whispered, leaning up to kiss her neck.

She giggled and felt a shiver run down her back when she saw the devilish gleam in his eyes.

"You're going to need all of your strength, because the storm's not letting up anytime soon, and you're in for a long night." 

"Good," she breathed, pulling him down as their lips met once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I have no idea where I'm going with this fic or how many chapters it's going to be after all (I mean, we *know* how it’s going to end, obviously. Nothing important plot-wise happens in this one.)
> 
> I was going to wrap it up with this chapter, but decided to keep going, so... you're welcome? I also updated the tags for this and future chapters - so far I’ve had her be the dominating one, and he’s about to return the favor.

Katara woke a few hours later to find her husband had rolled over and was now smiling down at her through his lashes, a look of pure contentment painting his features.

After their tryst earlier, they’d taken a relaxing, steamy bath thanks to his firebending (her husband was _seriously_ talented in heating the water to the absolute perfect temperature) and settled into their bed for a nap.

To his amusement, she insisted on being the “big spoon,” even though her head barely reached his shoulders and her toes just skimmed past his knees when they were curled up together.

Normally Zuko liked to be the one wrapped around her, but this way was also quite pleasant – even if she was less a big spoon and more of a satchel one slung over their shoulders.

Not that he was complaining, mind you.

He found he rather enjoyed having her warm body pressed up against his back, her top leg thrown over him at one point in her sleep, and her arms wrapped around his chest, keeping him safe.

“Hi little spoon,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “Rest well?”

She wrinkled her nose at that but smiled sleepily up at him, snuggling against his warm chest.

“I had a lot of sweet dreams about us together,” she murmured, giving him a light squeeze. “You?”

He made a humming sound of agreement and leaned over her, gently kissing all around her neck before he pulled back to smile at his wife. Her lashes fluttered and she yawned in spite of herself, and he grinned.

“Still up for tonight, or are you too sleepy?” he asked, tracing the side of her face with his fingertips.

Instead of responding, she just reached down and wrapped her hand around his length, slowly stroking him. He tilted his head down and exhaled hot air against her bare chest, closing his eyes.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, glancing back up and returning her smirk with one of his own.

“I think someone’s already warmed up,” she replied, teasing him with her fingertips and triumphing inwardly at how quickly he seemed to melt within the palm of her hand. 

She didn’t get to tease him for long, though. After a minute he caught her wrists and pinned them down beside her head, covering her body with his as their lips met.

He kissed her slowly and deeply, even as her legs rubbed against his and she rocked her hips upwards. If she kept this up, he wasn’t going to last long, and he told her as much.

She just pouted up at him, and his lips twitched upwards.

“But for you, I’ll do anything,” he murmured, releasing one of her wrists.

She started to respond but her words quickly turned into moans as his hand snaked down her stomach and found her warmth.

And _oh_ , she was already so hot and inviting as his fingers teased her, and he ducked his head once more, breathing heavily against her skin. She was going to feel like heaven once he finally buried himself inside her.

As if she heard his thoughts, she moaned.

“Please,” she whimpered. “I can’t wait.”

His smirk grew, and he quickly moved into position.

“Begging already?” he rasped. “I haven’t even gotten started yet. You’re in trouble, sweetheart.”

She just giggled and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“Better punish me then,” she said.

Then she moaned as he taunted her by rubbing the tip against her folds, never quite venturing inside as he leaned down and kissed her deeply.

“Please,” she whispered, shamelessly begging him as when he pulled away, and he smirked.

Well, far be it from him to deny his wife what her heart desired…

He finally, slowly slid inside, and she breathed a sigh of contentment once she’d taken all of him. Blue eyes shone up at golden ones as he carefully rocked her, and she reached up to trace the side of his face with her delicate fingertips. 

“Love you,” she whispered, and he repeated it back, kissing her once more.

~*~*~

“What was that you said about me improvising taking you on the throne?” he panted a few minutes later. 

He moaned as she squeezed around him several times while he rocked them, and she nodded.

“Since you can’t actually have your way with me up there, I thought we could use our bed instead,” she explained, gasping at a particularly deep thrust. “Pretend it’s the real thing. Show me what all you would do to me.”

 _Interesting_ , he thought with a wicked smile forming on his face. He’d certainly dreamt about it often enough, and he had plenty of ideas of all the ways he wanted to take her. That being said…

“Well, I _am_ the Fire Lord, and technically I could take you on the throne if I wanted to,” he smirked. “Who’s going to stop me?”

She just pulled him in closer, kissing his cheek.

“I’d only do it if you sent everyone else away,” she laughed. “I don’t want an audience.”

“ _I_ do.”

At that she playfully swatted his shoulder and gasped again as he suddenly thrust deeper. Then he carefully hitched her legs even further up around his waist and went faster. Her head tilted back and she moaned.

“You feel so good,” she whispered.

“You feel even better,” he gasped. “And I’m just getting you warmed up.”

“Good,” she said, her eyes wide with anticipation. “Like I said earlier, I want you to take me so hard that I won’t walk straight for a week.”

“You’re being shy now. You know you said something else.”

A row of pink spread across her cheeks now, which he found absolutely endearing.

“Okay, fine,” she giggled, her blush growing now. “I said I wanted you to fuck me.”

“I believe you also said something about wanting to scream out my name, too,” he added with a gleam in his eyes.

She laughed and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

“You said it first, Katara, not me,” he grinned. “Are you saying you _don’t_ want me to fuck you that hard? Because if that’s the case…”

At that he stopped altogether, and she whined.

“Please.”

He shook his head and kissed her ear.

“Not until you say it.”

“Please, Zuko,” she whispered as he kissed around her chin and throat.

“You know that’s not what I want to hear. Say it. Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

She covered her face with her hands again and giggled. He smiled down at his wife in amusement, even though she couldn’t see it, and he propped himself up on his elbows.

He kissed her hands and carefully pinned them down beside her head, so she had nowhere left to hide.

Katara’s face was completely scarlet now, and she leaned her head back in laughter.

“What happened to the seductress who bloodbended me on more than one occasion – which I completely, thoroughly enjoyed, by the way?” he teased, softly kissing her cheek. "You only talk a big game when you're riding me?"

"That's different," she protested, desperately trying to force his hips into moving but to no avail.

"No it's not," he assured her. "You want me to be in control, or do you want to take over again? Because if you've changed your mind, we don’t have to-”

“Zuko,” she finally gasped out, her eyes gleaming. “ _Fuck_ me. Please.”

He complied and rolled his hips slowly and deliberately a few times before stopping again, and she whined in frustration.

“What else do you want me to do to you?” he asked in that husky voice he knew she couldn’t resist, and a shiver ran down her spine.

This time she didn’t hesitate.

“Whatever you want,” she whispered, rolling her hips up against his, trying to get him to move. “Fuck me like you do in your fantasies. I want you to take me so hard that I’m begging for release and screaming your name out, and I won’t be able to move afterwards. _Please_.”

He kissed her deeply, slowly rolling his hips once more.

“Are you sure?” he murmured, and she nodded. “Stop me if I hurt you, though.”

“I can take it.”

But he frowned slightly.

“I’m serious, Katara. If I get too rough, let me know.”

She nodded in understanding.

“Please,” she said again, more confidently this time. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

The devilish grin on his face suddenly reminded her of the prince who’d once tied her to a tree, who threatened to burn a waterbending scroll to make a group of pirates comply with his demands, and who’d tauntingly said she was all grown up before their first duel at the North Pole.

It also reminded her of their more recent duel at the palace courtyard several weeks ago and of every time he sparred against a worthy opponent. That look meant he was about to be completely reckless, and she absolutely loved it.

He delicately lifted her legs and propped them up on each of his shoulders, pressing her knees against her chest as he cradled her head in his hands. 

“As you wish,” he whispered with a gleam in his eyes before he finally started moving again.

Then he thrust deeper and rougher, and her face contorted in ecstasy each time. Despite his bravado, he was still worried about hurting her, and he slowed for just a moment.

“Are you-”

“ _Harder_ ,” she interrupted, panting as her eyes flew open. “Fuck me harder, Zuko.”

He smirked down at her and obeyed, and soon she was panting and whispering his name over and over in complete rapture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost finished writing this when suddenly my laptop spazzed out at the last minute, and I lost nearly everything I'd written (believe me, I almost cried. All that glorious smut, just up and gone. Ugh.)
> 
> So unfortunately, I had to rewrite most of this chapter from memory, but at least my computer's working again. 
> 
> Also, I usually put on a playlist of different styles of music for inspiration whenever I write, the genre depending on the subject/fic, but for this chapter I put Nine Inch Nail's "Closer" on repeat, which definitely shows up at some points. 
> 
> Side note, if our music existed in the ATLA universe, Zuko would *totally* be into NIN and other rock/metal artists. Am I right?

At this rate, Zuko wasn’t going to last much longer. He was trying, he really and truly was, but the sight of Katara writhing beneath him was proving to be too much for him to bear.

Not to mention, the sounds of her whimpering and gasping with each thrust, and the cries of ecstasy every time he pushed even deeper were more dulcet than the sweetest music he'd ever heard. Then there was the eagerness in her voice as she begged him to give her more, for him to go faster and harder.

Somehow even that temptation paled in comparison to how divine she felt around him. She was so warm, so comforting, so _perfect_ that it was taking all of his willpower not to come undone right there.

And then, when she contracted her walls and squeezed him even tighter…

He tilted his head back to let out several hot breaths up into the air so the flames wouldn’t burn her bare skin. Beneath him, her sapphire eyes were squeezed shut, her face contorted into a look of pure bliss.

Even when they’d been enemies, he’d always secretly thought of her as pretty. Once they became friends and eventually lovers, he was blown away by her fierce loveliness. But seeing his wife like this now, breathless and flushed all because of the things he was doing to her…

…she was absolutely _stunning_ , and if he wasn’t careful, he wasn’t going to last another minute.

So reluctantly, he slowed his hips and carefully moved her legs from his shoulders and returned them to his waist once more. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed deeply, a shiver running down his spine as her arms draped over his back and pulled him even closer.

She kissed his cheek and sighed contentedly against his ear as he slowly rocked her. Her nails lightly traced up and down his back, and he trembled slightly at the touch.

“You okay?” she whispered, and he nodded, pulling away slightly to smile down at her.

He didn’t speak at first, instead kissing her slowly and gently. Her hands reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, cupping his face.

"I love you," he said quietly and sincerely.

"Love you too," she murmured, pulling his face down for another kiss.

Ever since he took the lightning for her, both had made a point of saying those words as often as possible to each other. If he could have, he would be happy doing nothing else for the rest of his life except showing his love for her, and she would gladly do the same.

Zuko would have been content keeping this slower, sweeter pace all night long… except she had begged him to be rougher, and well, he couldn’t resist whenever she made those eyes at him.

“Ready?” he asked softly, and she nodded impatiently.

“Ready,” she breathed.

~*~*~

Katara wasn’t sure what to expect when he bent her legs and moved both of them over to his side.

But after that first thrust, she found herself crying out again. She quickly discovered she liked this position, with her knees pressed against her chest once more and held closer together instead of straddling either side of him.

At this angle she knew her walls were tighter and deeper as he slid in and out, and he seemed to lose his composure after just a few minutes. 

He gasped and pulled away suddenly, and she whined, giving him a look of mock betrayal.

“Sorry, sorry,” he panted, leaning down and planting a kiss on her thigh. “You feel too good like that. It’s too much... I won’t be able to hold on.”

He ducked his head and exhaled slowly, catching his breath.

Before she could ask what he planned to do instead, though, he immediately rolled her over onto her side and rested her top leg against his shoulder. He kissed it, winking down at her, and entered her from the side in one swift motion.

 _Oh_ , this felt good too, she thought as she propped herself up on her elbow, biting her lower lip and moaning as he built up a rhythm. He was going so deep, and the hand not holding her leg explored her body, first caressing her breasts before sliding down and teasing right above where they joined.

He always worshipped every inch of her, but shortly after their first time together, he admitted he loved focusing on her warmth. So he went down on her and teased her center every chance he got - and she was only too eager to indulge his cravings.

He kept up the pace for a little longer before he rolled her onto her stomach and spread her legs apart. She immediately rose to her hands and knees and smirked back at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Oh, I love it this way,” she murmured as he moved into position behind her, teasing her slick folds with his fingers.

“Is that so,” he whispered huskily, taking her with one quick thrust.

She cried out in pleasure and slid up and down his length a few times, and he closed his eyes in happiness, groaning.

“I do,” she gasped as his arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her closer to him.

He moved cautiously at first, eventually picking up rhythm, and almost immediately she was crying out in rapture once more.

"How's that?" he whispered after a few minutes, feeling a swell of pride in his chest when he saw her struggling to form words.

"Don't stop," was all she sighed, grasping at the sheets in desperation. " _Faster_."

He all too eagerly complied until they were both panting.

The hand wrapped around her stomach slid down between her legs again and teased the hypersensitive bundle of nerves right above where they joined, and she arched her back against him, moaning. He smirked at her reaction and continued teasing her.

She just spread her legs even further apart and pushed back against him over and over, forcing him even deeper. He leaned down and nipped at her shoulder blades, planting warm kisses down her back.

He also noted with amusement that she trembled the closer the kisses were to her spine.

“Please,” she begged as both of his hands settled on her hips and he straightened his back, pulling her flush against him as he continued thrusting mercilessly.

“Please what?” he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

He slowed down considerably, and she whined again. She tried to move against him by wiggling her hips, but his hands held them frozen in place.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and didn’t even try to hide the desperation on her face.

“Please, Zuko,” she begged.

She ground herself back and forth against him as he relented slightly and loosened his grip, and he groaned in spite of himself. Oh, he could have stayed like that for eternity, though to be fair any position with her felt like heaven.

He quickly regained his composure though, and his warm hand slid around her waist down between her legs again, teasing her once more.

Her reaction was immediate, and she ground against him even more urgently, arching her back. He leaned down until he was pressed up against her back, his fingers still cruelly taunting her.

“What do you want, Katara?” he rasped, nipping at her skin. “How badly do you want me?”

She tilted her head back and their lips met. Then she gasped as his fingers resumed their delicious torture between her legs. He gave a few quick, rough thrusts, and she practically choked.

“Please,” she moaned. “I _need_ you so bad. _Please_ fuck me, I’m begging-”

Then she gasped as he finally started moving again, albeit far too slowly.

“How rough do you want it?” he whispered in her ear.

He wasn’t quite expecting what she said next, but it almost made him come undone right then all the same.

“Fuck me as hard as you can,” she gasped. “As rough as you can. Please.”

He smirked and gave her another kiss.

“Lean your head down towards the mattress,” he whispered, nodding as she complied, propping herself up on her elbows. “And I meant what I said earlier, Katara. Stop me if you feel any pain.”

She nodded, then she quickly found herself crying out his name repeatedly as he thrust into her furiously and ruthlessly, holding back just enough so he wouldn’t hurt her.

But her legs trembled, and she moaned his name loudly and rapturously, still begging him for more. He growled above her, hands squeezing her so tightly he was sure there would be fingertip-shaped bruises later.

Not that she seemed to care, mind you. She was too busy sobbing in pleasure as he took her over and over and over.

At one point he surprised them both by slapping her bottom as he gripped it, and his face turned scarlet when she turned her head around to raise an eyebrow at him in amusement.

But she giggled at his reaction - he was taking her from behind, and he was shy about _that_ , of all things? She always loved seeing Flustered Zuko make an appearance, especially like this. 

"Do it again," she whispered with a gleam in her eyes. "Harder."

He obeyed a few more times, a familiar devilish grin on his face as he did so before pulling her even closer to him and thrusting deeper.

At first she tried to muffle her cries by pressing her face against the mattress, until he pointed out that no one was around to hear them. Even if there were, he still wouldn’t have cared.

He wanted everyone (well, _almost_ everyone) to know just how good he was making her feel.

She nodded and pleaded louder for him to get even rougher, and he almost came undone again.

He nudged her forward until she was lying flat on her stomach, and he propped himself up on an elbow so he wouldn't crush her. She moaned as he moved inside of her, slowly building up to a fast tempo, and she gasped each time he nipped at her neck and shoulders.

"By the way," he rasped next to her ear, "this move _was_ inspired by me saving you from the falling rocks that one time."

She turned her head to smile at him.

"I love it," she breathed, and their lips met in a brief kiss. "Let's use it every time from now on."

He grinned and planted tender kisses along her upper back as he rocked against her. Then his fingers interlaced with hers and pinned them down on either side of her head, and at last she was completely at his mercy.

The realization made him want to come undone, but he gritted his teeth, his face contorting with effort to hold back as he continued taking her over and over. He could tell she was so close now, as was he, and he practically ached with each thrust.

As much as he hated to do so, he needed to end things soon, and he whispered it in her ear. She shook her head and looked back to pout up at him.

"Don't stop," she pleaded, rocking her hips back up against him. "You just feel so good.'"

"So do you," he rasped, biting back a choke as she squeezed around him. "But if we keep this up for much longer, you're going to end up pregnant."

"You don't know that," she protested with a tease in her voice, wiggling against him.

But he shook his head and smirked down at her.

"Believe me, sweetheart," he said in that guttural voice that always made her shiver as he nipped at her neck, "I _guarantee_ you would."

With that he gave her a few more rough, deep thrusts to emphasize his point, and she moaned louder.

One day soon, they wouldn't have to worry about it, but for now they still had the royal wedding and too much traveling coming up in a few months to deal with a potential baby on top of it all.

But once they were on their royal honeymoon, he fully planned to incorporate these same moves and release inside her without a care in the world. Picturing it in his head wasn't helping him hold on, though, and he growled at the thought of it.

He sat back on his knees, pulling her up to straddle him backwards on his lap, and he groaned as she slid tortuously slow up and down his length, squeezing around him.

His hands wrapped around her body, caressing her breasts as he kissed her neck and the side of her face. One hand snaked down between her legs and teased right above where they joined. 

"Let go, Katara," he murmured as she threw her head back against his shoulder, whimpering. "It's okay, I've got you."

Unsure of what to do with her hands, she reached behind her and buried them in the hair on the back of his head, practically sobbing as his warm fingers brought her closer and closer to the edge in sweet torment as he thrust upwards.

He ruthlessly teased her, and once his lips clamped down on the side of her neck while growling, she stopped holding back at last.

She finally screamed his name out over and over, throwing in a few swears he didn’t even realize she knew, as she came undone and writhed around him, and he growled again in desperation from trying to hold on a bit longer.

“Keep going,” she whimpered once she could speak again. “Don’t stop.”

Oh, they were playing a dangerous game now, he thought, but everything felt too heavenly for him to care at the moment.

He guided her to lie on her stomach in front of him, her legs bent and locked at the ankles behind his lower back.

He took her again several more times before he eventually pulled away and released, hoarsely choking out her name as he fell on his back beside her on the mattress.

~*~*~

They laid like that, panting and gasping for breath for a few minutes before they moved again.

Outside they could hear the blizzard still roaring, and both knew they weren't leaving the house any time soon.

She leaned over him, planting kisses all around his face until their lips met. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her down until she was practically on top of him.

“You okay?” he gasped out, pleased when she nodded and grinned. "Was that too rough?"

"You were perfect," she giggled, resting her head against his chest, still breathless as she clung to him.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer for a warm embrace, feeling a rush of masculine pride. They shared control each time they came together, but he'd never dominated her this much before.

Maybe he _should_ completely take the lead more often... she certainly seemed to enjoy it.

“That was…” she began, then she giggled again. “ _Wow_. Just, wow.”

He grinned, his rough fingertips carefully tracing circles on her bare back.

"You were amazing," he rasped, kissing her again. "How do you feel? Are you hurt at all, or...?"

She shook her head, smirking and giving him a conspiratorial wink.

"Don't tell my husband," she teased, kissing all around his face, "but the Fire Lord just fucked me senseless, and I _loved_ every second of it."

He smirked and pulled her down for a long, deep kiss.

"Is that so?" he asked, using that guttural voice she loved so much.

To her surprise there was another gleam in his golden eyes as his hands trailed up and down her body. 

"I think it's safe to say we're not going anywhere just yet," he murmured, brushing her messy hair away from her face. "I don't think he's done with you, either."

She laughed in disbelief as he rolled them over and covered her body with his.

"You can't be serious," she said, even though she grinned up at him.

"Oh, definitely not right now," he assured her with a wink. "As much as I'd love to take you again right this second, even I can't pull that off. Later though?"

She nodded and kissed him again.

"Until then, got any ideas of how to pass the time?" she asked, kissing around his chin and throat.

His eyes closed in contentment for a moment, then he beamed down at her.

"I can think of a few," he whispered, leaning down as his lips claimed hers once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this fic really blew up in just a few days! Thank you for checking it out and enjoying it! 
> 
> Technically, this should be the end of it, but I've got ideas for another chapter at some point in the near future. No ETA yet, but it *is* the worst blizzard the South Pole's seen in some decades - they've got lots of time to kill and there's always more smut to write...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Day 2 of the worst blizzard seen in the South Pole in decades, and our happy couple once again finds ways to amuse themselves. There's a little fluff and conversation before it gets to the good stuff, and I'm thinking there will be at least one more chapter after this, maybe two.

They awoke the next morning (or at least, they assumed it was morning) to find the blizzard still raging outside.

The sky was lighter than it had been a few hours ago, but when they opened they curtains they saw nothing but even more white flurries swirling furiously on the other side of the glass.

“I think we’ll be staying inside all day today, too,” Zuko said unnecessarily, looking back and giving his wife a wink. “Sorry, looks like you’re stuck with just me for company again.”

Katara grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

“That sounds awful,” she teased, planting delicate kisses along his bare back and shoulder blades as her fingertips toyed with the hemline of his pants.

He shivered slightly each time her warm lips came into contact with his skin, and she giggled at his reaction. She rested her cheek against his back, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Seriously, though, there’s no one else I’d rather wait out a blizzard with,” she murmured.

He turned around and she squealed as he scooped her up and held her in his arms just like he had the night of their wedding.

“That’s good, because you’re stuck with me now, for the rest of our lives,” he said, winking.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his wink with one of her own.

“I’ll manage somehow,” she giggled. “Besides, I have ways of making sure you behave yourself.”

He grinned and kissed her tenderly. 

“Hungry?”

“Starving. I’ll get breakfast going if you start on the tea.”

“Deal.”

Then she giggled and planted kisses on his shoulder as he carried her into the kitchen.

~*~*~

After breakfast they snuggled up in front of the fireplace, watching the flames flicker and dance across the coals.

“You know, as much as I love my family, I’m so glad we got married and moved in when we did,” she said. “Can you imagine how full my dad’s house is right now with all of Pakku’s students?”

He snorted.

“I don’t envy your brother or Suki’s situation now, that’s for sure,” he deadpanned.

At least Aang and Toph also had a house all to themselves, Zuko thought, and maybe being cooped up together waiting out the storm would finally make those two admit their feelings for each other.

“Eh, they’ll survive,” she said cheekily. “The rest of us had to put up with their excessive displays of affection back before the comet; this can be their penance.”

He winced as he suddenly recalled a certain memory.

“Did I ever tell you that I once walked in on Sokka while he was, um, waiting for her?” he asked in response to his wife’s questioning look.

Her eyes widened in horror.

“Oh, _no_ ,” she giggled. “When was that? Did you run away and wash your eyes out?”

He shook his head and gave her a gentle squeeze.

“Believe me, I wanted to,” he said softly. “That was the night after we escaped from my sister at the Western Air Temple.”

Her brows furrowed as she remembered.

“Was that the night I yelled at you, and then the next morning you were waiting outside of my tent?” she asked, and he nodded.

“Yeah… after you rightfully chewed me out and left, I wanted to get to the root of the problem, so I went to ask your brother what happened to your mom,” he explained. “And that’s when I walked in on him posing with a rose in his mouth.”

Katara didn’t know whether to be touched by Zuko’s dedication or laugh out loud, but she eventually settled on the latter.

“What did you do?” she giggled. “What did _he_ do?”

“Oh, we were both traumatized,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “But I decided to go ahead and get it over with, so they could get on with their night. So I sat down and talked with your brother right then and there.”

She stared up at him openmouthed.

“You did _not_.”

“Oh, I did,” he grimaced, closing his eyes for a moment. “And I thought I’d finally gotten that image out of my mind, too.”

“You are such an awkward turtleduck, Zuko,” she giggled, kissing his cheek.

He shrugged and blushed slightly.

“So not only were you traumatized by _that_ image,” she said with a shudder, “you just went right ahead and asked about our _dead mother_ , no doubt putting a damper on the mood right before his romantic evening.”

Zuko’s face was scarlet now. He opted not to tell her that right after he'd left, her brother immediately poked his head out of his tent, eagerly whispering for Suki.

That was another mental image his poor wife didn't need to have. He certainly wished he could have it scrubbed from his brain.

“Um… when you put it like that…” he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah... not my best idea... but I really wanted to make things up with you as soon as possible, so I guess it was all worth it?”

Katara looked up at him sympathetically.

“And then you spent the night sitting on a rock outside of my tent," she recalled, "just so you could tell me first thing in the morning that you could help me..."

He shrugged again.

“Like I said, it was all worth it in the end,” he said, kissing her forehead. “You finally got closure and were able to move on from your demons.”

Her lips twitched.

"Did you have a crush on me all the way back then?" she asked, raising her eyebrow again. "Very few guys would have been willing to go through all that or jump through hoops for someone they didn't like."

He gave her a wink and a playful squeeze.

"I mean, I admired you and respected you at the time, but it wasn't until the night of the play when we were sitting beside the campfire that I realized I liked you as more than a friend."

She tilted her head.

"So even before you talked to my brother and found out about Mom... what made you so determined to go through with winning me over?" she asked.

"Well, pragmatically I knew that the only way we'd have any chance of success is if all of us were friends," he explained. "But personally, it was because I knew I'd messed up in Ba Sing Se and needed to earn your forgiveness. Also..."

He paused, gently kissing her cheek.

"I was inspired by someone who once offered to do something incredibly kind for me, even though it would have cost her something valuable," he said softly.

“Thank you for doing that,” she said softly, rising up to kiss him before settling back against his side.

He just smiled and kissed her again, pulling her closer to him and resting his cheek against her hair.

“Anything for you, sweetheart,” he murmured.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before she spoke again.

"So..." she began as he turned to smile down at her. "Can I expect to find you waiting for me one day, like on our honeymoon, with a rose in your mouth?"

He wiped his hand down his face and groaned as she laughed.

"I mean, if you _really_ wanted me to, I could," he said, removing his hand and grinning. "But I had something else in mind for that."

"Oh? Can I get a hint?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," he said mysteriously, shaking his head. "You'll have to wait and see."

~*~*~

Later, they found themselves wandering back into the kitchen and breaking into an unopened bottle of Fire Nation champagne that he thankfully had the foresight to pack.

He explained that he'd originally planned to open it the night of the second proposal, then opted to wait until their wedding night, then he'd just gotten sidetracked by his new wife leading him straight to their bedroom when they returned from the celebrations.

Since they were snowbound for at least the rest of the day, he reasoned now was as good a time as any to open it up.

“After all, we’re not going anywhere,” he reasoned, and she shrugged her shoulders in agreement. “Might as well celebrate.”

"So what are we celebrating?" she asked, kissing his shoulder as he struggled with and finally figured out how to remove the cork.

"Us," he said simply, beaming down at her. "That's the best reason of all to celebrate, don't you think?"

She gave him a radiant smile and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He poured her a small glass and was about to do the same for himself when some of the bubbly alcohol rose straight from the bottle and hovered in front of his face.

“Open your mouth,” she said, giving him a mischievous wink.

Intrigued, he obeyed and she bended it directly to his lips, and he eagerly swallowed the cool, effervescent liquid down.

There was something so seductive about his wife giving him a drink, and the wheels in his head started turning.

“You know, it definitely tastes better that way,” he said with a grin.

He suddenly thought of another way he wanted to drink the champagne, but he wasn’t sure if she’d be on board with something quite that risqué.

Zuko watched in fascination as she bended a swallow from her glass into her mouth as well. She had complete control over her element, but he suddenly wanted to see what would happen if her concentration slipped and it splashed down her chest...

She noticed the look on his face and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Really? Watching me bend alcohol turns you on?” she teased with a wink. “You know, I could seriously use that to my advantage-”

Then she squealed as he lifted her up to sit on the countertop and smiled up at her with his eyes half closed. She grinned and leaned down to kiss him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“I always love watching you bending,” he murmured, nipping lightly at her neck. “But you also inspired me just now. There's something I want to try out, if you want to.”

She noticed he suddenly looked a little nervous.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked curiously.

“Well… I was thinking that since you can bend the champagne, maybe I could drink it… off of you,” he said as his face flushed.

… _interesting_ , she thought with a smirk. She loved how his mind worked sometimes, especially since she'd actually had similar thoughts.

“But of course, you don’t have to-” he started to stammer out, then that sentence died in his throat as she untied her robe and shrugged it off, the fabric pooling around her waist on the countertop. 

She bended over more of the champagne and tilted her head back, holding it right beneath her chin.

“This is the good, expensive kind, right?” she asked, and he swallowed, nodding. “Better not spill a drop, then.”

With that, she released it and gasped as the cool alcohol slid down her skin towards her bare chest. Then she let out a soft moan as his warm mouth caught it between her breasts and drank it directly from her.

He followed the wet trail with his tongue, lapping at the sweet traces until his lips found their way up to her throat. Then he latched on, sucking gently, and she moaned, her hands tangling up in his hair.

“Oh, I _really_ like this idea,” she said, grinning down back at him when he pulled away. “Is this what you had in mind?”

He raised his eyebrow and gave her a look that sent a rush of heat pooling between her legs.

“Something like that. Bedroom?”

“Absolutely.”

Then she giggled again as he scooped her up in his arms once more, and she grabbed the bottle before he carried her off.

~*~*~

“I think you’re cheating at this,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows while trying (and failing) to sound righteously indigent.

He lapped up another drop of champagne from her navel and opened his eyes to give her a look of mock offense.

“I can’t believe you’d accuse me like that,” he said, shaking his head. “I would never.”

She rolled her eyes, unable to hide her smirk. He saw her expression and raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“You keep peeking,” she countered. “You’re supposed to keep your eyes closed and follow the trail of champagne using just your mouth.”

He looked positively wounded by that accusation, but she knew her husband well enough to know it was all an act.

“Close your eyes,” she instructed, and he obeyed.

To emphasize her point, she summoned more alcohol over to them and used her fingertips to guide it from her navel and swirled it around her breasts, eventually holding it in place at the base of her throat.

“Now, find the champagne,” she breathed, and as she expected, he found the trail almost immediately.

His eyes fluttered open once he’d lapped it all up, and he gave her a wink.

“Like I said, you’re cheating,” she huffed. 

“Maybe I’m just that good at this game,” he retorted, planting several kisses up her stomach until he reached her neck. “I didn’t hear any complaining from you earlier.”

She just giggled, and he grinned down at her.

“Besides,” he added, using his most innocent voice as he continued kissing her all over, “how am I supposed to keep my eyes closed when the most beautiful woman in the world is naked and whimpering beneath me?”

“I _knew_ it.”

He tilted his head to the side and gave her a lopsided smile.

“Fine,” he admitted, briefly kissing her lips. “I may have peeked here and there, but can you blame me?”

She pouted but that quickly turned into a laugh.

“I guess not,” she said, running her fingers through his hair and pulling his face back down towards hers.

Encouraged, his hands roamed up and down her body, and soon she was writhing beneath him. Finally, she reached out to flip him over onto his back, but he pinned her wrists down beside her head.

“But it’s your turn,” she pouted.

He shook his head.

“Not just yet,” he said. “There’s still something else I want to do before you have your way with me… but it’s a little... unusual.”

She looked properly intrigued now.

“Show me.”

~*~*~

He looked a bit nervous as he guided her to sit up, her back reclined against the pillows.

Her legs were slightly bent at the knees, and she looked confused when he told her to keep her thighs pressed together.

“Whatever you do, don’t open them,” he cautioned, reaching over for the bottle of champagne.

Together? she thought in confusion. But she was completely curious now and wanted to see where this was headed.

“Do you want me to bend that, or…?” she asked, gesturing to the bottle.

Her eyes widened a little when he shook his head.

“Just relax and let me take over,” he murmured, holding it at an angle above her. “Remember what I said about keeping your legs closed?”

She nodded impatiently.

“I think that defeats the purpose of-” then she gasped at the coldness when he poured a little down her chest.

She just barely remembered to keep her thighs pressed together and looked up at him in confusion.

Before she could ask what he thought he was doing, his warm mouth was on her skin once more, following the stream downwards.

She also shivered when she felt the cold champagne pooling into the triangle that formed between her legs and lower abdomen.

Her eyes widened in realization and she opened her mouth to say something. But that sentence quickly died on her lips and was replaced by a whimper as his mouth reached her navel.

He paused and gave her a wink before his lips continued downward.

“So that’s what you meant by drinking off of me – _oh_ ,” she moaned as he buried his face in the small hollow formed by her legs, lapping up the alcohol.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and under the crook of her legs, pulling her closer to him. The vibrations from his mouth on her thighs made her hips start to rock, but he immediately held them in place.

“If you’re not careful, you’ll spill my drink,” he chastised, his voice rumbling against her skin. “Can’t have that, can we?”

Her breath caught in her throat, and she found herself shaking her head in bewilderment.

Once he was finished, he smirked at her stunned reaction after he kissed his way back up her stomach.

“Did you like that?” he asked, relief flooding into his chest when she broke out into a grin and nodded.

(He thought as much, but it never hurt to ask.)

“I don’t know what inspired that, but you should do it again,” she whispered.

"You did earlier, when you gave me a drink," he said with another wink. "There's something intoxicating about watching you get all wet."

Her cheeks flushed briefly, and she felt her breath catch in her throat at the look on his face when he spoke. When it was her turn, she was going to straddle him and wear him out for making her feel this good.

"Ready?" he whispered, and she nodded eagerly.

He grinned and carefully poured the champagne down her chest once more, and she squealed again at the sudden coldness.

This time, her hands tangled up in his hair when his mouth reached her thighs, and she whimpered.

As amazing as this felt (and admittedly, unusual but in a pleasant way), all she wanted was for him to bury his face completely between her legs. This was pure torture, not being able to rock against the warmth of his mouth.

He thankfully seemed to read her thoughts, and once he’d lapped up all of the alcohol he leaned her back and tucked a pillow under her hips.

“That was just the warm up,” he teased, planting a kiss on her inner thigh as she writhed beneath him.

Then his lips touched her, and soon she was crying out as her hands tangled up in his hair once more.

~*~*~

Katara laid on her back, gasping for air and waiting for the room to quit spinning while her husband carefully kissed all over her body until he reached her lips.

He smirked when he saw how breathless she still was.

"Don't look so smug," she cautioned as she struggled to sit up. "It's your turn now."

Zuko raised his eyebrow.

"And just how do you plan on returning the favor?" he asked in a husky tone.

It was her turn to smirk as she rolled him over and pinned his arms down.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she taunted. "Or rather, you won't..."

He gave her a questioning look but his eyes widened a minute later when she pulled out a scarf.

"Are you going to tie me up?" he asked, grinning.

He'd always wanted to try bondage, although to be honest he usually pictured her being the one tied up, not him... but he wasn't about to complain.

"I would, but you'd rip this scarf if I tried to restrain you with it, and it's one of my favorites," she replied with a cheeky grin, shaking her head.

He whined when he realized she was going to _blindfold_ him instead, and she paused. 

"You don't want to?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"I mean, I _do_ , but then I won't get to see you," he protested. "Pretty sure that counts as cruel and unusual torture."

"Well, how else am I going to stop you from looking?" she teased. "If you hadn't cheated during our game earlier, I wouldn't have to."

He rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Well, I'm not going to complain if you decide to punish me," he said, nodding. "But I want to see you again before it's all over."

"Deal."

Immediately his world went dark and he was aware only of the sound of his breathing.

Then he felt her warm lips planting kisses on his stomach and her fingers tugging his pants downwards, and his breathing grew heavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necessary disclaimer: be responsible if you choose to drink while getting frisky, and make sure all parties are able to consent, don't get alcohol in certain areas because of unpleasant side effects, etc. Do your research first and be safe, okay? Okay. Now that that's out of the way...
> 
> There will be a honeymoon ficlet coming out at some point, once I figure out where to send them. Right now I'm thinking the Ember Island beach house again, but I'm open to other suggestions.
> 
> Also, I want to give a quick shout-out to the smut fic "Wakamezake" that I read years ago for one of my other favorite OTPs from back in the day, Ichigo x Rukia from Bleach, that partially inspired this chapter. (Yet another pairing that was extremely popular in the fandom but *spoilers* doesn't become canon. I'm sensing a pattern here with my ships...)


	5. Chapter 5

While he would have preferred actually seeing his wife, he had to admit this way had its own perks.

For example, all of his other senses were now heightened to compensate for his lack of vision, so every feather-light touch sent shivers down his spine and every kiss tasted even sweeter (although that could also be the champagne, too.)

Every groan that escaped from his lips as she teased him seemed to reverberate in his throat, and each of her giggles and whispers sounded louder and more heavenly than ever.

And then there was the cool liquid that she guided expertly around on his chest, her fingertips only occasionally touching his skin before her warm mouth lapped it all up.

That too made him shiver, especially as the champagne and her lips drifted further downwards.

He felt her playfully nip at his neck from time to time, too, and he writhed in spite of himself.

Then she giggled again from somewhere above him, beyond the fabric hindering his vision, and his head turned instinctively to face her direction.

“You know, this is pure torture,” he groaned as he felt her lips on the other side of his neck.

She didn’t say anything, but he was willing to bet that she was smirking down at him. Her nails delicately traced circles on his chest, and he shivered once again.

He couldn’t stop the gasp he let out as he felt the cool alcohol slide down his lower stomach.

Then his back arched and he found himself panting as the bubbly champagne suddenly swirled around up and down his length.

Oh, _that_ was new, he thought as he whined in spite of himself. Its effervescence teased the hypersensitive skin in ways he never thought possible, and his hips rocked upwards in sheer ecstasy.

But suddenly, a very important thought occurred to him.

Cold didn’t mix well with this certain part of his anatomy, at least not for their current activity, and the last thing he wanted was to shrink away at the worst moment possible.

“Katara,” he rasped. “Maybe cold isn’t the best-”

Then he growled and his hands tangled up in the bedsheets beside his head as her hot mouth took him all at once, the bubbles growing warmer and swirling around every inch.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gritted out, his breathing growing louder and more desperate now.

His hips rocked upwards again, but she pressed her palm flat against the skin right below his navel to hold him in place. 

~*~*~

She continued teasing him for a bit longer before she swallowed the champagne down.

When she finally spoke, her voice was warm and velvety right next to his ear.

“Easy there, you almost spilled my drink just now,” she murmured, nipping at it. “You were right, it _does_ taste better this way.”

His hands found their way to tangle up in her hair, and he carefully pulled her face down towards his until their lips met.

He felt her grin against their kiss, and she playfully nipped at his bottom lip. 

Then tragically she was gone, but almost immediately he felt the champagne swirl all around his chest and lower abdomen, her mouth following the trail and humming against his skin.

His back arched again as the bubbles surrounded his length once more, swirling up and down before her mouth brought him even more delicious torture. 

He let out a whine as her tongue teased his tip, and his hips rocked instinctively. Then he groaned as she swallowed it all down and spoke again.

“I told you not to spill my drink,” she chastised playfully.

“S-sorry,” he stammered, not even bothering to stop himself from writhing now. “I’m getting so close.”

He imagined her raising her eyebrow.

“Oh no, can’t have that just yet,” she said demurely.

Then he heard her soft voice directly in his ear once more. 

“What do you want me to do to you? Tell me what you want from me, Zuko.”

If the scarf wasn’t over his eyes and forcing them shut, he would have rolled them. He knew it was only a matter of time before she retaliated from last night and he’d find himself on the receiving end of her mercy.

Not that he was complaining, mind you.

“Bloodbend me,” he gasped out. “Please.”

From somewhere above him, he heard her make a tsk-tsk sound.

“Begging already?” she taunted, her lips surrounding his tip and sucking for just a second before cruelly pulling away.

If his eyes had been open, they would have rolled back in his head.

“Please, Katara,” he said desperately as he felt her kiss around his lower stomach. “Please don’t make me beg. I _need_ you, or it’s going to kill me.”

At that she paused, and all was silent for a moment. He felt himself twitch, and then her mouth was on his ear again.

“As you wish, Lord Zuko,” she murmured, and he wanted to come undone right there – he so loved it when she called him by his title in the bedroom, especially in _that_ voice.

He felt her take control of his blood, focusing on a very sensitive area, and that stopped him just in time.

She let the rest of his body go free, he noted thankfully, which meant he'd still be able to touch and caress her.

Then he let out a moan as her mouth surrounded him once more, her tongue teasing him mercilessly as he felt her lips slide up and down.

His back arched and he hoarsely called out her name, desperately trying to keep himself from yelping.

Even though she still controlled him, he felt himself drawing closer and closer to the edge, until finally she pulled away with a light popping sound.

He hissed, and he was about to beg her again when he realized she was moving into position above him, her legs straddling his hips.

But she was facing away from his chest, and he reached out to grab her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Zuko?” she whispered from somewhere above him, and he grinned.

"You already know the answer to that, sweetheart.”

Then he groaned as she slowly sank down, tightly contracting around him inch by inch and moaning lightly in spite of herself. Once she was settled, she finally started to rock, and he threw his head back against the pillows.

“You feel so good,” he whispered. “Can I take the blindfold off now?”

There was no response for a moment, but then she giggled.

“Sorry, I just shook my head before I remembered,” she said, squeezing around him for good measure, eliciting another groan from him. “I’ll let you see me, but not until the very end.”

He whined, not even bothering trying to sound dignified now as she continued to ride him.

~*~*~

She finally slowed down and pulled away, immediately straddling him again, but thankfully this time in the proper direction.

“Touch me,” she whispered, and he all too eagerly complied.

His fingers followed the path from her thighs, moving inward and causing her to gasp as they briefly teased the hypersensitive bundle of nerves right above where their bodies joined.

They continued to graze up her delicate skin, eventually palming against her breasts as she steadily rocked her hips.

He felt her hands cover his, holding them in place, and she let out a whimper.

Oh, this was just _cruel_ , he thought as he once more begged to let him see her again.

“Please, Katara,” he groaned, but she just continued riding him, picking up speed.

Her body leaned down until it was flush against his, and he felt her nipping at his neck and ears as she slowed down just enough to make him whine.

“Love you,” she whispered.

“You have a funny way of showing it, torturing me like this,” he teased, reaching out and cautiously guiding her head towards his again as she laughed.

He kissed her gently before he repeated her affirmation of love, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her close as she rocked against him.

~*~*~

She sat back after a while, settling comfortably on his hips, and she pulled him up with her.

Her fingers tangled up in the hair on the back of his head, which felt even better than usual due to his heightened sense of touch.

She tugged the locks lightly and he growled, thrusting his hips upwards and relishing in her gasps as he went even deeper.

He buried his face against her neck, nipping at her throat and whispering her name over and over as reverently as if he were speaking to a goddess.

Her hands tangled themselves into his hair once more, her breaths gradually turning into panting.

And at long last, he felt her loosening up the knot that held the scarf over his eyes.

~*~*~

When he finally saw her again she was flushed, her hair curling from the heat of their bodies, and her blue eyes were shining down at him in rapture.

He sighed happily and his eyes crinkled up slightly as he spoke.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, pulling her face down to meet his for a deep, tender kiss.

Then he leaned back against the bed, this time bringing her with him, and she squealed in surprise as he rolled over on top of her. 

He just smirked and held her closer to him as he rocked desperately against her. He was starting to ache now with each thrust, and as amazing as she felt, he needed to release soon.

Almost as if she read his thoughts, she kissed his cheek.

"Ready?" she whispered, and he nodded.

" _Please_ ," he groaned, and she complied, releasing her hold on his blood.

He thrust a few more times before he pulled out, growling her name and clinging tightly to her.

She kissed all around his neck as he came down from his high, and once he stopped shuddering he returned the favor.

"So how was that?" she murmured.

He grinned down at her.

"Even though I couldn't see you for most of it, I actually really liked it," he said softly. "But I still missed your beautiful face."

She smiled and cupped his cheeks with her hands, pulling him down for another deep kiss.

"Good," she whispered, smirking. "How about next time you get to blindfold me?"

He smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it, sweetheart," he said, and she giggled as he kissed around her neck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 10-22-20 - I know I originally mentioned posting another chapter after this, but... I keep forgetting about this fic, honestly, and it’s been over a month since I last updated it. Plus, it’s not like anything important plot-wise is going to happen (just some more smut, but nothing too crazy.) So I’m just going to go ahead and end it for now. Maybe one day I’ll come back and add another chapter, but we’ll see. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
